The active ingredients of this invention include (1-[2-(dimethylamino)-1-(4-methoxyphenyl)ethyl] cyclohexanol), or therapeutically acceptable salts thereof, which are known generally as venlafaxine and its analogues. Venlafaxine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,186 (Husbands et al.) and has been previously reported to be useful as an antidepressant. U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,186 teaches the production of venlafaxine and its analogues and is incorporated herein as reference. For the purposes of this disclosure, and the claims that follow, the use of venlafaxine is understood to include the free base and pharmaceutically acceptable salt forms of venlafaxine, the racemate and its individual enantiomers, and venlafaxine analogs, both as racemates and as their individual enantiomers.
Venlafaxine has been shown to be a potent inhibitor of monoamine neurotransmitter uptake, a mechanism associated with clinical antidepressant activity. Due to its novel structure, venlafaxine has a mechanism of action unrelated to other available antidepressants, such as the tricyclic antidepressants desipramine, nostrptyline, protriptyline, imipramine, amitrptyline, trimipramine and doxepin.
It is believed that venlafaxine's mechanism of action is related to potent inhibition of the uptake of the monoamine neurotransmitters serotonin and norepinephrine. To a lesser degree, venlafaxine also inhibits dopamine reuptake, but it has no inhibitory activity on monoamine oxidase. O-desmethylvenlafaxine, venlafaxine's major metabolite in humans, exhibits a similar pharmacologic profile. Venlafaxine's ability to inhibit norepinephrine and serotonin (5-HT) uptake has been predicted to have an efficacy which rivals or surpases that of tricyclic antidepressants (Stuart A. Montgomery, M.D., J. Clin. Psychiatry, 54:3, March 1993).
In contrast to classical tricyclic antidepressant drugs, venlafaxine has virtually no affinity for muscarinic, histaminergic or adrenergic receptors in vitro. Pharmacologic activity at these receptors is associated with the various anticholinergic, sedative and cardiovascular effects seen with the tricyclic antidepressant drugs.